


Early Morning Bacon

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Gets Therapy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles, Post Slave Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Months later Derek is still suffering from what happened.Drabble based off the words bacon, death and stay





	Early Morning Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> I could not let this verse go! And I know part one left people a little nervous, and I promise it would get better! So, here, I hope you enjoy this little time skip of Derek trying to get better.
> 
> Also, I decided to keep it at mature since it is still dealing with slavery, in a way? I dunno, I don't want to risk under rating something.

Derek was already at the stove cooking bacon when Stiles stumbled his way to the kitchen. The collar stood dark against his neck, and Stiles sighed inwardly. It was going to be one of those days.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Merkle today,” Derek said quietly. He flinched when Stiles stood next to him, then flinched again when he seemed to realize what he did.

Stiles wished death on all who had a hand in hurting Derek like this.

“Do you want me to stay?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“Please?”

“Always.”


End file.
